


Like a Fucking Dream I'm Living In

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Dry Humping, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, a little smut, ashton gets kinda sad but, but i think it's pretty sweet, mhmm, short and sweet, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ashton gets insecure and needs a reminder that no matter what, Luke wasn't going anywhere.<br/>-Or the one where Ashton feels as if he's not good enough for Luke-<br/>-And Luke humps his troubles away bc weyhey-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Fucking Dream I'm Living In

**Author's Note:**

> "Now my life is sweet like cinnamon  
> Like a fucking dream I'm living in  
> Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio  
> How do you like me now?"

Cuddle sessions with Ashton are the best thing Luke could ever ask for.

 

He's nose to nose with the older boy, a leg thrown across Ashton's waist and it's silent, silent except for the sound of rustling leaves and the breeze through the open window.   
It's dark except for the full moonlight pouring in from outside and Luke can't hear anything but the beat of his heart and Ashton whispering really sweet things to him, Luke whispering his own fair share of words back.   
"Hey, Luke?" Ashton whispers, reaching and pulling Luke closer even though they were already pressed and snuggled up against eachother.   
But they didn't mind, the closer, the better.   
"Yeah?" The blonde whispers back, a streak of milky white light shines along Ashton's face enough that Luke can make out his features and he looks so  _perfect_ , there is no one on Earth as perfect as Ashton Fletcher Irwin, Luke was sure of it.   
"Can I kiss you?" The brunette asks timidly and it makes Luke laugh, because never in a million years would he say no.   
"Why do you always ask?"  
"Dunno."   
  
Luke doesn't know why Ashton is always so nervous around him.   
If anything, the roles should be reversed, because he thought of himself as nothing to be nervous over.   
Ashton, however, was a whole different story.   
  
It's silent again, neither of them says anything for at least two minutes, they just hold the others gaze and then Ashton leans in, kisses Luke sweetly and gently and tangles a hand in his hair.   
  
Something about this kiss was different, Ashton's emotion was unreadable and when Luke pulled back the elder boy's face was wet with tears.   
  
"Why're you crying, Ash?" Luke asks, worried, and he reaches to wipe at Ashton's face.   
  
"I don't know." Ashton mumbles, pecks Luke's lips again and sighs heavily. "You mean so fucking much to me." The brunette bites his lip and looks at the wall behind Luke.    
  
"You mean so much to me, too."  
  
"But I shouldn't."  
  
 _That's what this is about._  
  
Ashton was having  **those** thoughts again.   
  
It had happened before, Ash would get overly insecure about his relationship with Luke in fear of being not good enough.   
It was frustrating, not because Luke found him annoying when he was in that state of mind, but because Ashton was everything anyone could want, and that's how he should feel.   
  
Luke leans in and kisses Ashton again, slips his tongue past the curly haired boy's lips and sighed, each kiss was always better than the last. "Don't leave me," Ashton whimpers between kisses.    
"I'm never going to leave you." Luke assures him, shaking his head. He meant it. Never, not even when they fought, had Luke considered leaving Ashton for good. "You're so lovely." Luke mumbles against his boyfriend's lips, running his fingers through Ashton's hair. "I love you so fucking much."  
  
They kiss like that for a while, eyes closed and tongues rubbing together, hips moving relentlessly against each other, Luke savoring his name slipping past Ashton's lips- quiet and sweet.   
  
"I love you more." Ashton mumbles, his eyes opening to meet Luke's blue ones.  
  
Luke smirks, leaning in and nipping at Ash's bottom lip and rolling his hips again, the way Ashton likes, smooth and slow. "Not possible. I definitely love you more."   
  
"Nuh- uh." Ashton whines, meeting Luke's hips at the same pace.  
  


And if they just so happened to go back and forth for at least ten minutes before deciding it was a tie, no one had to know.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this was my attempt at a drabble type thing.  
> Idk.  
> I haven't written in so long this was probably bad i-  
> Ty for reading and Comment what you think bc feedback is so punk rock <3  
> -Byyye. x


End file.
